


worlds shift (but you stay)

by lionheartedgirl



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, F/F, aria the vampire slayer, oc watcher more mentioned then anything, pll/btvs fusion, vampires in rosewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/pseuds/lionheartedgirl
Summary: Aria gets called as a slayer. Spencer steals books from her watcher. All in all its not that different than life in rosewood always was.(It was always full of monsters.)





	

Aria gets called as a Slayer.

She gets all the gifts with it; the strength, the weird dreams, the stakes made out of tree branches because she doesn’t know what she’s doing yet. (Thinks she never will.)

It comes with a Watcher too, to explain it all to her. He uses words like _prophecies_ and _hellmouths_ and _monsters_.

Aria wants to tell him that she’s tired already, that she’s been fighting monsters for as long as she can remember and she doesn’t want to fight anymore.

(The words catch in her throat, get stuck behind her human teeth.)

She finds herself at Spencer’s, crawling into her lap, with tears that won’t stop falling, as the other girl strokes her hair.

Rosewood has always been full of monsters, but now there are new ones, and Aria can’t help but fear that she brought them there.

 

\--

 

Her new Watcher (her only Watcher really, but somehow he still feels new), tells her not to tell anyone, that the secret of the Slayer lineage, of the demon world must be kept.

Aria’s exact response is: “screw that.”

She’s lived through hell with her friends and she won’t keep this from them. She has never been the type to color in the lines or do exactly as told.

Aria thinks her world might crumble around her, but she tells Emily and Hanna anyways, Spencer holding her hand for support, pulling her closer when her voice breaks just a little in fear they won’t believe her.

(Hanna breaks down laughing, though there’s really no humor in it, and it fills the room long after she’s gone.)

They believe her of course. Some part of them not surprised.

This was their lives after all.

 

\--

 

Spencer enjoys pinching books from her Watcher when he’s not paying attention and she reads them to Aria as they lay in her bed, Spencer stroking her hair.

Sometimes they get to the parts where past Slayers have died and that’s when the reading stops, that’s when Spencer pulls her closer and her mouth touches her and it tastes like coffee and fear, and Aria lets Spencer cling to her, because honestly, she’s clinging back harder.

 

\--

 

Her Watcher trains her before she’s purposefully allowed to go on patrol.

(It’s not like the vampires haven’t found her on her own. Like they didn’t find her before she even knew they were real or that she had super strength.

One smashed window and a broken door knob didn’t mean anything. Or they weren’t supposed to.)

Aria won’t lie.

She enjoys kicking his cocky British ass. Even if her fighting skills “still need improvement” according to him.

But she trains and she trains and finally she’s allowed outside in the dark and she’s proud and she’s scared and she’s everything she never wanted to be again.

She holds her head high anyways.

 

\--

 

“You’re so tiny.” Spencer says, a book resting on her lap and Aria leaning against her shoulder, just trying not to think.

It’s not one she stole this time, just a normal everyday book that Spencer’s read too many times and already has memorized.

(Aria has it memorized too, reads Spencer’s lips as she silently reads the words out loud as she reads it again and again.

It has a happy ending. Aria thinks that’s why Spencer likes it so much.)

“Thank you?”

“No, I just—I used to worry because you were so tiny and I never wanted anything to happen to you and now—now I found out that you had this in you all along. That you were born stronger than us.”

“I’m not—”

“You are to me.” Spencer says, “You always were, and some part of me knew that, but I just…it’s not that you can beat up anything or anyone that wants to hurt you—it’s that your strong in all those ways people don’t see…I’m saying this all wrong. I shouldn’t have started with the tiny thing…”

“You’re saying it just right,” Aria says raising herself to her knees and looking Spencer in the eyes, “Besides, it doesn’t matter if they see—you do.”

Aria kisses her then, and she still tastes like coffee, Spencer always does (she has a problem), but there’s no fear there, just want and lust and relief.

Spencer pulls her closer, her hands moving to Aria’s neck as she pulls her closer and closer, and her book falls from her lap and onto the ground but no one seems to notice.

 

\--

 

They go to the movies and its dark when they get out and Aria should patrol (her Watcher keeps telling her about her duty), but Aria is still in a happy daze from the movie she doesn’t remember and the taste of popcorn and Spencer‘s lip gloss. So she thinks it might be okay if she goes home with Spencer, spends this one night in her bed instead of monster chasing.

Funny how the monster don’t agree with that.

“Oh, come on,” Aria says, “One night, one freakin’ night.”

She doesn’t really know who she’s talking to, the vampires or the heavens, or whatever it was that had made her into a Slayer, or just to herself.

“Hide.” She tells Spencer and moves closer to the vampires. She doesn’t look back, but she hopes the other (stubborn) girl, did as she asked.

“You know, if you had just stayed home tonight, then none of you would have ended up dead.” Aria says, pulling the stake from her jacket.

(It’s funny how many places she had to hide them. Like her wardrobe had been prepared for this before she was.)

“Slayer,” One of them hisses.

Aria rolls her eyes and fights the urge to say _‘duh’_.

 

\--

 

She’s still new, she knows that, but Aria takes the two down easily enough.

She doesn’t use the fancy moves her Watcher is teaching her. Instead she uses things like the self defense class she took and the fact that if she ducks just right the vampires’ arms swing right over her and give her a clear shot of their heart.

Aria coughs as the dust literally settles and turns back to where Spencer should be.

She’s slowly standing from her crouched positioned, her eyes on Aria, a little big, and never leaving her face.

“You are _so_ hot.” She says.

Aria laughs and the smile she wears doesn’t leave for a long time.


End file.
